Stages of Love
by mischief-monkey
Summary: Iemitsu receives a beautiful, young girl as a present. Sparks fly, but will the mischievous Nana drive him crazy? Forbidden Fruit Series AU 2377


**Title: Stages of Love**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: IemitsuxNana**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Three-shot**

**Warning: OOC, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Stages of Love**

_**Chapter 1: Attraction**_

Though it was exasperating, Iemitsu Sawada overcame the harsh prejudice of the Mafia world. Being the only direct descendant of the great Vongola Primo, he received training and guidance under the Ninth, at the tender age of three. He becomes accustomed to the ruthless and violent lifestyle, killing all those who stood in the Vongola's way. It was only natural that once he comes of age, he will take his position as the Vongola Tenth. However, to everyone's surprise and disappointment, he turns down the offer. Instead, undertaking leadership of the CEDEF and becoming the external advisor to the Ninth.

The Dark Ages ceased to exist, giving rise to the Italian Renaissance, a period of great cultural change and achievement in Europe. It was a time of art and indulgence, a boom of literature, philosophy, painting, dance and music. Parties and balls between the elites and aristocrats became a distraction from warfare.

Iemitsu found himself the center of a grand gathering. He is aggravated, exhausted by all the formalities and niceties involved on such occasions. His face remains calm, depicting the cool and collected leader he is.

Noblemen approached him, chatting animatedly about their affairs and desire to have him as part of their alliance. Madams of the lands throw themselves at him, vying for his company. He pays, them no mind, unmoving from his seat next to the Ninth.

"You should enjoy your own party, Iemitsu." The Vongola Ninth smiled, looking thoughtfully at his most trusted advisor.

"I appreciate the gesture, Ninth." He replies simply, sipping leisurely at his wine. The deep, red alcohol not at all hindering his perceptions. "But I am not one for celebrations."

"And that is why you're the leader of the CEDEF." The Boss laughs, reminiscing about the blond's underground missions. "I still say you would have made a fine Vongola."

"You flatter me." Iemitsu laughed, shaking his head in embarrassment. "I'm not fit to control the main family."

"You're much too modest, my nephew." They share a laugh, Timoteo clapping his hand on Iemitsu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to intrude, my lords." The boss of the Libellula Famiglia approached the two, a gentle smile on his face. He directs his gaze at Iemitsu. "I've brought a present for you."

With a snap of his fingers, the mass of bodies parted, making way for a box-shaped contraption hidden under a cloak of red velvet. Hushed murmurs echoed around the ballroom, the nobles curious at what laid underneath the covers.

Iemitsu raised a brow, his interest slightly piqued, but mostly peeved at the noisy whispers. With a tired sigh, he downs his wine and managed a soft smile at the generous boss.

"An exotic souvenir from your birthplace." The Libellula Don announced, his smile widening to a grin at having the blond's attention. "I hope you like her."

With a flip of his wrists, the Libellula Boss uncovered his gift.

Exaggerated gasps surrounded the ballroom as the cloak unveiled a scantily dressed, beautiful young girl sitting inside the boxed cage. She was pale, petite, doll-like and frail with long, straight brown hair that reached her waist. She had a gentle smile on her face, light caramel eyes naive and curious. Her only clothing were undergarments assembled from fig leaves as if she were a sculpture came to life.

Iemitsu flushed, for once in his young life, he's utterly captivated by such beauty. She locked gazes with him, those innocent eyes widen in agog, oblivious of her affect on him. The cage opens, and she steps out, dainty feet carrying her to him. This seems to snap Iemitsu out of his stupor and he removes his own coat, wrapping it around her delicate body. He signals his personal servants to take the young girl and get her settled in his chambers as he turns to the Libellula Don, nodding his head in thanks.

"Please take good care of her." The Mafioso only smiled knowingly. "I bought her from a slave trader, she is much too young to know the savagery of this world. I know she will be happy with you."

"You flatter me, Libellula." He smiles, shaking his head in embarrassment. "But I'm afraid I'm not that kind of man."

"If you don't lay claim on her, then the men of the castle will see her as fair game." The Vongola Ninth made his way to the two, looking pointedly at his nephew. The blond frowned, the idea of other men clutching at the beautiful girl unnerving him. "It's about time you found yourself a mistress."

"The war," Iemitsu started, but stopped himself seeing no use to sputter excuses. The two dons only laughed at his bashful expression.

"The night is still young," Vongola clapped his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Enjoy the festivities for now, Young Lion."

**~::pOq::~**

"Are you a prince?" The young girl tilted her head to the side, lips pursed in a thoughtful pout. Gone was the fig leaves, instead she wore an extravagant 3-piece kimono with the collars hanging loosely on her shoulders, her collarbone and cleavage exposed. The inner layer was sheer, goldenrod, woven from fine brocade. Rich silk crapes with intricate chrysanthemum flowers embroidered tastefully on the surface of the fabric made up the middle layer. A wide, goldenrod obi woven from the same fine brocade held the two pieces of garment together, the signature elaborate knot tied on the front. The same intricate pattern of chrysanthemum embroidered on the opulent sash. The outer layer was laced from satin weaves, laying lavishly around her shoulders as it draped on the ground. Her hair was up in a tidy bun, clipped with a crystalized chrysanthemum, beaded semiprecious stones dangling noisily on the headpiece.

Iemitsu's jaws dropped, his breath leaving him as he gazed at the elegant beauty. His eyes widen, afraid to miss a single detail on the exquisite woman. Hazy pictures of her body only clothed in fig leaves bombarded his mind, but for the life of him he could not remember her exact figure. Releasing a breath he did not know he was holding, Iemitsu shook his head, registering the question at hand. No one had ever compared him to a prince. Sure he was attractive, handsome even, but he was a man who only knew war and bloodshed. He was not a man of chivalry nor was he a man of the court.

"The man who brought me here talks highly of you." She takes a step closer to him, eyes inspecting him for any clues whether he is a prince or not. "He says you're a great man of power. He also said that you're kind, very different from everyone."

"No, I'm not a prince." He backs up with each step she took, unnerved by those big, round eyes. She furrowed her brows in concentration, trying to figure out just what he is. The blond is almost compelled to tell her that he is from the Mafia, but he stops himself.

"I figured as much!" She finally laughs, her voice bright and cheery. "You're very muscular and you have a pickaxe by your bed."

Her dainty finger points at his weapon. She pursed her lips again in a thoughtful pout, and he swallows nervously, compelled to close the distance between them.

"Ah!" She snapped her fingers, eyes going wide in understanding. "You're an architect!"

Iemitsu almost face planted, bewildered by her theory. Nonetheless, he felt elevated, not knowing why he didn't want to let her know his real occupation.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Her laughter filled the room, and he felt his heart become light and peaceful. She gasps suddenly, her laugh turning into a nervous giggle. She bows at the waist, remembering she did not properly introduce herself. "I'm Nana, please take care of me."

"Sawada, Iemitsu, please take care of me." He bows in reply, butterflies swirling in his belly. He scratches the back of his head, not knowing what else to say as he looked at the door. "You should rest. I've arranged a bedroom with it's own bath, it's connected to my own room so you can come and talk to me anytime."

He looks at Nana's wide eyes and blushed, realizing how crude he must have sounded.

"It's only for show!" He hastily explained, hands up in defense. "If people think you belong to me, then they won't bother you. I promise I wouldn't take advantage of you."

Nana only giggled, amused at the blond's panicked state.

"I don't mind," the brunette shakes her head, stepping closer to Iemitsu. The CEDEF leader is tempted to back away and run, but he stood his ground, unwilling to admit defeat to such a frail girl. She grasps for his hand, placing his palm on above her breasts. He gasps at the wild thumping, almost afraid her little heart would burst out of her petite chest. Her chin turned down, peering at the blond through heavy lashes. "I'm your's, master."

She steps back, a blush grazing her cheeks as she bites her lips.

"Take me, master."

Iemitsu froze, amber eyes wide, his face beet red. Seeing the shock and uncertainty in the blond's eyes, Nana smirked, satisfied.

"Just kidding!" She sticks out her tongue, swerving on her heel as she skipped to the door. Once she reaches the exit, she turns to the stunned blond and waves in a mock salute. "Goodnight, Mr. Architect!"

Author's Note: I don't know where I'm going with this… Another three-shot~ (haha) Suggestions~?

The fig is sometimes regarded as the Forbidden Fruit because the leaves from the fig tree is used to cover themselves. The fig is also the only fruit tree explicitly mentioned in the Genesis 3 context. Furthermore, the fig became a popular understudy for the apple as the Forbidden Fruit during the Italian Renaissance because it is the long-standing symbol of the female sexuality.


End file.
